character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Bruce Banner was a scientist who was working on a gamma bomb when he noticed teenager Rick Jones out on the test range. Although he rushed out into the test site and heroically pushed the boy into the protective trench to save him from the blast, Bruce was exposed to extreme amounts of gamma radiation that altered his DNA structure due to gamma rays and trauma passed down by his father and caused him to become a giant green (at first grey) monster of incredible power known as the Hulk whenever he starts to get angry. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, goes up to 2-C | 2-A, possibly High 2-A | 1-A Name: Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Multiple Personalities, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), Rage Power, Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Absorption (Can absorb radiation), Transformation, Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation). Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level) and unwilling teleportation, Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power which reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations) | Same as before, with Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascades over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technological Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) | Same as in Base, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 10; Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All), Godly Physiology, Regeneration (High-Godly), Resistance to Law Manipulation (It was stated Hulk represents un-reason and despises logic), Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Portal Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; embodies TOAA’s rage) Attack Potency: Universe Level (The combat between Hulk and The Nameless One destroyed the Night-Crawler's entire universe. Dr. Strange found that because of Hulk's split from Banner, excess energy from an alternate universe was channeling through him that could destroy the universe), goes up to Multi-Universe Level (Managed to one shot Rex Randolph who was capable of rewriting the universe and who defeated Master Order with one attack. Has the power of two universes in him, sent energy to infinite planets) | Multiverse Level+, possibly High Multiverse Level+ (Was once shown wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, which even when incomplete was powerful enough to have the Ultimate Nullifier simply bounce off of it with zero effort. Furthermore, the likes of Eternity consider it to possess supreme power barred by no limits. With the space gem he was capable of damaging Gamora with the 6 infinity gems, it was stated that she can access the multiverse with only the time gem itself and can create a black hole that destroyed Devondra and the result of the black hole couldn't be stopped by 6 infinity gems.) | Outerverse Level (After gaining his power back and the power from Geburah who wields the strength of Above All Others and became the archetypal agent of judgement he gained enough strength to defeat Brian Banner, the countless hulk army, The One Below All and grew too powerful to be in hell. After becaming one with Bruce Banner, Hulk's very existence got questioned where the narrator questioned if he was The Accuser, Adversary, Khameal, Satan, Geburah or Golachab. He is also the embodiment of TOAA’s rage and anger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought on par with Sentry), goes up to Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Stellar, goes up to Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universe Class, goes up to Multi-Universe Class | Multiverse Class+, possibly High Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Universe Level (Tanked blows from The Nameless One), goes up to Multi-Universe Level | Multiverse Level+, possibly High Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent stare of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Key: Green Hulk | With the Infinity Gauntlet | God of Wrath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1